Light and Darkness
by LiveLaughLoveFangirl
Summary: There once was a family with the title of the "Queens Birds". Now, their only daughter lives a miserable life as a maid to Alois Trancy. But when a ball is thrown for earls and nobles alike, her whole life changes when she meets that special demon with red eyes. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Um, the co owner of this account and I used to go by the pen name "Bluefirescales". Now, we are LiveLaughLoveFangirl. Now, um, this is a new story that is going to be published. However, it may not be updated until the 19th which is when exams end for us. So, here you go! **

Hi! My name is Ayumi Waterbird. I am 15 years old and I currently work at the Trancy manor as a maid. I have long brown hair which people often say made me look like my father and my mother's dark blue eyes. Once upon a time, I belonged to a prestigious family with the title "The Queen's Birds". We often went here and there, never staying in one spot too long except when we stayed in our manor.

My mother was elegant and poised and always shined with colors. My father and I would always joke about how she was like that peacock that we had seen one time while visiting another country. My father was simple with only one color, white. He would always search for peace whether or not it was even possible.

It was from them that I learned to always be cheerful, no matter what life throws at me.

One day, when I was 14, my manor was burned to the ground with my father and mother trapped inside. It was no ordinary fire and it sent me over the edge, giving me breakdowns and horrible flashbacks. I was alone and abandoned, laughed at but never taken in because no one wanted the Queens bird.

When I was hired by the Trancys, specifically Alois Trancy, I gained some stability in my life. Thought I had the life of a princess, I was content with the life of a maid to the boy who had given me a life to work for.

I wasn't happy for too long though. But why that was will be revealed in due time.

At the manor, I was trained in the art of weaponry. I learned to master guns, especially handguns, and daggers. I become trained so that I could give my life up in order to protect my young master. My life was miserable and I hated it, but I stayed cheerful despite of that.

One day, my master decided to throw a ball and invite nobles and earls alike, and that's when everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayumi POV**

I woke up early on November 5th, 1888. I usually wake up incredibly early despite the fact I was the second to last person to be up. I groaned and fell back in my bed as I remembered the date.

It was Alois Trancy's birthday today.

I pulled myself out of bed as I thought about how my next few hours of no bruises would go. I would have to figure out how to make a perfect cake in less than 2 hours since Alois would've woken up by that time. If it wasn't perfect, I would have to suffer punishment from Claude, his demon butler.

I knew about demons for simply one reason. If I had questioned why they never slept or why they were so highly skilled, Alois would have me killed but since Claude has taken a...liking to me, I was told the truth. Now that I thought about it, it never bothered me honestly. I didn't exactly believe in God.

I slipped out of my nightgown and stood in front of my small mirror and brushed my messy bed hair. I always wondered why people admire themselves in the mirrors so much, it wasn't like the more they admired, the more beautiful they'd become. If that was true, I definitely would've tried it.

My body was nothing special. I had some curves that were accented when I wore a dress but underneath all those curves were lean muscle and bruises from punishment and training.

No matter how hard I try to pull my hair back, it always falls back into place, the bangs framing my face and drifting down my shoulders. I considered my best feature to be my blue eyes.

I finished brushing my hair and pulled on my maid's outfit along with a pure silver flower clip that slipped into my hair and accented it perfectly with its sapphire center. I stood back and checked my outfit, making sure it was perfect. If it wasn't, Alois would throw a fit.

I grabbed my daggers which I slid into the hidden pockets of my dress and set my bed before heading out the door. In my hurry to get out, I bumped into someone who steadied me with hands on my waist.

"Watch where you're going there, little butterfly" Claude chided and I pushed him off. I may be a naturally cheerful person, but not in the mornings and especially not around that little spider bastard.

"I am not a butterfly" I replied harshly and walked past him only to have my arm grabbed and me shoved against a wall.

"Oh, but I think you are..." Claude whispered in my ear, his hands stroking up and down my arm. "You're so delicate and fragile...so delicious"

I pulled away harshly, stumbling back and straightening up again. I dusted off my dress and pretended to reach for my dagger. Claude scared the living crap out of me and I had been tempted to use the dagger on him.

"Claude, today is Alois's birthday, you might wanna get ready for it" I said and walked off, my pace picking up as I reached the kitchen. His eyes pierced into my back, into my soul and I felt my blood turn to ice. I felt my heart beating faster as I burst into the kitchen and I felt crying. I wasn't a weak person but why me?

I had the perfect life, a perfect mother and father. My servants all died along with them. The nobles adored me yet when I was orphaned, they didn't give a flying damn about me. I felt like curling up into a ball but instead I stood up and put a smile on my face as I neared the cabinet.

I enjoyed cooking, it was an amazing thing and a favorite pastime of mine. It was one of the only good things about this godforsaken place. I pulled out the ingredients and glanced at the clock. 5:59 AM, oh here we go.

_Timeskip brought to you by a fangirling Grell~_

2 hours later, it was exactly 7:59 and I heard Alois running downstairs and bursting into the dining hall at 8 AM exactly where I was standing in the corner, the chocolate cake sitting on a plate and a chair of silk that resembled a throne was pulled out.

Hannah, Claude and the triplets followed and Claude bowed to Alois as he settled into his throne. They all did the same but I didn't. Alois may have given me a stable life but I didn't have to bow down to him. Passiveness didn't run in my blood, stubbornness did.

"Ayumi!" Alois called and I walked out. I walked toward him and looked into the teenager's icy blue eyes, a kid that was just a year younger than I was. And then I curtsied to him. I wasn't an idiot, I didn't want to be hurt again.

"Yes?" I asked straightening up and Alois looked at me as he ate his chocolate cake. He wasn't complaining so it looks like I did well. Thank god but I felt uneasy as Alois smiled so brightly that it surprised me.

"We will be throwing a ball, I would like you to get the ballroom ready!" Alois ordered and I nodded sighing internally.

"I should've expected this..." I muttered under my breath as Alois gave out the rest of his orders.

Hannah was to send out invitations, the triplets were to make sure the ballroom and all hallways in a certain radius were absolutely clean and Claude was to tend to all of Alois's whims.

"Oh, and do remember!" Alois called out after Hannah, the triplets and I as we walked out. "The Earl Phantomhive is invited so I would ask that you behave yourself" He smiled sadistically and I shuddered as I walked out.

Phantomhive huh? I tried to search my memory for that particular name. My parents had mentioned them with my father often muttering under his breath "Those bloody dogs..." Then I remembered as I walked into the ballroom.

The Phantomhives were the "Queens Guard Dogs" while my family was the "Queen's Birds". They checked up on the underworld while my mother and my father flitted around the country checking upon above world relations and problems. Of course with murder mysteries, the Phantomhives and the Waterbirds were forced to work together.

I started grabbing the golden banners and I stared up at where I was supposed to hang them. It was a high arched wall and the only way I could get to it was climbing over the railing upstairs and delicately putting them there. Yep, that was totally safe.

"Dang it..." I muttered and I reluctantly climbed the stairs before walking to that spot and leaning over. I sighed and swung a leg over and I looked around making sure no one was around. It would be embarrassing if someone saw me from below. They would see my underwear.

I flushed slightly at this and swung my other leg over, grabbing the railing in fear as I was now balancing on a thin piece of marble that could break at any moment. I grabbed the banners through the holes in the railing and delicately pinned the banners against the arch, one of my hands holding onto the railing while the other pinned the banners.

I had to lean to get the far edge of the banner pinned and I felt myself losing my balance as I pulled back. I whipped out my dagger and dug it into the marble. Thank god it had been just redone and the soft marble gave way to my knife as it lodged itself in between hard and soft marble.

I looked down and inhaled sharply. I was hanging by my dagger and my dress billowed around me. I gritted my teeth and felt my hand growing sweaty. I needed to use the other hand otherwise I'd fall while trying to climb up. I counted down for when I'd switch.

"3...2...1!" I let go of the dagger and my left hand darted in and grabbed the dagger and I sighed in relief. I then grabbed a part of the railing and hauled myself up. I swung myself over the railing and panted, sinking down against the wall on the other side.

I then got up and walked downstairs to check and see if the banner was in place. I stood on the polished ballroom floor and admired my handiwork before realizing what I just did.

Did I just risk my life for a birthday banner?

The next few hours we all spent making the manor prestigious and perfect. Well, more specifically, the ballroom. Then Alois made us go upstairs 30 minutes before the ball to go and get dressed.

So here I was spinning in front of a mirror to make sure my dress fit. Since I was a servant, I wasn't supposed to be dressed in a prestigious way. But that was okay with me since those corsets always looked uncomfortable.

I wore a simple blue dress with lace on the bottom and it flowed around me, loose but hugging my curves. I put the flower clip in my hair and slid on the black gloves I had secretly purchased a few days ago. For events like these, Alois had wanted us to wear icy blue gloves with the Trancy crest to distinguish us as servants to the Trancys

I don't think icy blue suits me that well, do you?

I checked myself once more before walking out and downstairs. My black heels, which were not that big actually, clicked against the ballroom floor as I walked to the door to greet guests.

"Hello!" "Thank you for coming!" "May I take your coat?" "Dance away the night~"

I had said all these things before a prestigious carriage pulled in the front of the manor. A boy with a cane stepped out, his eyepatch making him look dangerous and his cane clicked against the ground.

He smirked as the man who had been driving the carriage stood next to him and the boys one sapphire eye gleamed in the darkness, his blue ring echoing the same color.

Earl Phantomhive had arrived.

**OH MY GOSH I MANAGED TO UPDATE WAY AHEAD OF SCHEDULE! GASP! So, I am typing the next chapter now because studying is making me sick. BLEGH... The next update can be tomorrow, the next day or the next. But definitely before Sunday, December 21st**

**Whale, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the Trancy Manor" I greeted formally smiling in welcome. The earl nodded at me before walking inside making me raise a eyebrow. I may be a servant and he may be an earl, but did he have to be rude? I probably shouldn't be thinking like that but still!

"Please excuse my young lord, he is rather distracted this evening" I turned to the man in a butler's outfit and I felt my cheeks turn pink slightly at the man bowing before me.

The man had straight black hair that fell over his face slightly and crimson eyes. I had never seen crimson eyes before but then again, it wasn't exactly a common eye color. He wore a normal butler's attire except for the white gloves over his hands. Was he a neat freak? Whatever the case, he made the clothing go well with his features and all in all he was pretty handsome.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive manor" He introduced himself as he stepped forward making me blush again. Keep it together, dang it! It's just a butler, a handsome one, but a butler.

"I am Ayumi Waterbird, maid of the Trancy manor" I said trying to sound not so flustered as I actually was and he smiled slightly taking my head and kissing it. My blush was definitely visible now. He let go of my hand and smiled. The smile for some reason reminded me of Claude's but it seemed a lot more warmer. Wait what?

"Pleasure to meet you, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my young lord" Sebastian bowed once more before walking inside. I watched him walk away and I was very confused on why he had bowed not once, but twice now. It wasn't like I was a person of interest. I was just a maid.

I continued greeting guests at the door, thankfully some of them being a little kinder than Earl Phantomhive was. When all of the guests had arrived, I went to carrying plates with snacks on them and maneuvered around skillfully on the dance floor. I offered the snacks to the nobles who took them without a second thought. That was amusing, what if they had grabbed onto something poisonous or something not edible? That would be hilarious.

I watched Lady Merryflower take one hor d'oeuvre after another as she chatted with Lord Beaux. I noticed the fact that her corset looked like it was going to explode from being stuffed beyond its limits. I felt bad for the servant who had to help her lady get into the tight corset. I snickered at this quietly and I turned away from her and the noble she was talking to only to bump into someone pull me up gently. I was shocked since I did look like a servant, and who in their right mind would help a servant? I looked up into the mans face and I fought the urge to pull away immediately. Oh, that's who.

Viscount Druitt looked at me sweetly yet I didn't find it endearing whatsoever. Aleister Chambers was quite popular in the social circles with the women and girls of nobility, obviously, but a servant seemed to not be part of his standards. I mean, wouldn't that bring down his own social status? I was so wrong.

"Do not fret, my dear robin" He cooed and cupped my chin making me shudder. What the hell was he doing? Halp.

"Thank you Viscount Druitt, but if you'll excuse me, I must continue performing my duties" I excused myself and pulled away from his grip making some of the women gasp around me. Oh, I denied the Viscount! Oh for shame! It wasn't a crime and besides I had work. Work that did not consist of getting flirted with. If it did, I wouldn't stand for it. However, the Viscount wasn't giving up.

"Oh no robin, that won't do. Would you please come and dance with me?" The Viscount smiled making some women gush and start whispering around me. Was his smile really worth talking about him so much? He gently took my hand making me shudder again. I didn't understand what these women saw in him. I sighed and knew there was no getting out of this so I let him lead me to the dance floor.

We got into position and joined the dance. His hands trailed down but I quickly moved them back up in disgust. The Viscount said things that I supposed were sweet but I didn't pay much attention. I more or less focused on the dance since it was one of my few talents.

I noticed Claude looking at me dangerously and I shuddered, a feeling of discomfort adding on to how uncomfortable I already felt. But the Viscount had a tight grip on me and I couldn't pull away otherwise I'd cause a commotion. Both Claude and Alois would definitely kill me for that.

"Mind if I cut in?" The Viscount and I turned to where Sebastian was bowing to us both. He straightened up and looked at the Viscount who looked slightly annoyed and then at me and how was I was probably blushing again.

"It is impolite to dance with a lady who does not wish to dance with you" Sebastian said and the Viscount sighed before grabbing another dance partner, a woman who immediately turned bright red at the very thought of dancing with the Viscount.

Sebastian placed one of his gloved hands in one of my own gloved hands, and his other hand rested on my waist. We both started dancing and he was a really good dancer. When did a butler like him get a chance to learn how to dance so well?

"You dance very well for a servant" Sebastian commented and I looked up at him, startled out of my thoughts. I smiled at this compliment and easily kept up with his steps.

"You dance very well for a butler, I guess we're both even" I retorted back and Sebastian chuckled, twirling me lightly. For some reason, the dance felt very smooth and soothing. It didn't feel uncomfortable whatsoever despite the fact all my senses were saying that something was off.

Sebastian looked at me again "I am not your enemy Ms. Ayumi" He smirked slightly before saying "Or are you always ready to bite back at someone who gives you a compliment?" I blinked at him shocked. Wow, the responses really did surprise me.

"For a distinguished butler, you're really out spoken Mr. Sebastian" Those words came out of my mouth before I could stop them and Sebastian merely chuckled. Damn, his chuckle was setting off the butterflies in my stomach. First time I had felt the feeling and it was a good, most definitely a good feeling.

"Please, call me Sebastian...Ayumi" He said bowing to me as the dance ended. I curtsied before straightening up and he straightened up as well. I smiled brightly at him despite my mind telling me that he wasn't what he seemed to be. From across the ballroom, I noticed Claude staring at us with something in his eyes. I didn't get to understand what that glint in his eye was since Sebastian was asking me something.

"Would you like to join me outside on the balcony?" He asked and I turned back to him, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, I would love to, but I have duties to attend to and don't you have a young master?" I replied even though I would've loved to go out there and talk to the butler alone, away from the stuffy ballroom and in private. I know I was a servant and all and I had stuff to do but I just wanted to get away from all these earls and nobles.

Sebastian nodded "Ah yes, I have spent enough time away from my young lord" He took my hand once more and kissed it. "It was pleasure dancing with you my lady, perhaps we can dance again" I smiled happily at this, butterflies going off in my stomach. Oh, I would love to dance with him again.

"That would be really nice Mr...I mean, Sebastian!"

**DO NOT FRET THERE SHALL BE A PART 2. Oh hey look, I updated in the nick of time, how sweet is that?! So, since my family is going to be over in a few days, the updates may not come as frequently but they will come I promise. R &amp; R okay? Byeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian walked off leaving me to deal with how light headed I was and how the butterflies in my stomach refused to stop fluttering. As I continued serving the guests, I let my thoughts wander once more to the crimson-eyed butler.

He was elegant and moved like a true gentlemen would, like Claude at times but with a lot more charm to it. His movements were perfectly fluid and his words were fluent. I had never seen anyone like it, except for that bastard spider demon.

Could Sebastian possibly be a demon?

I shook my head angrily, earning some strange looks from some of the nobles. I quickly put my empty plate up and went to the balcony for fresh air. I needed to clear my head of those thoughts. Not everyone was a demon and if I kept thinking like that, I would end up in trouble. But with my thoughts already on demons, they wandered to one that I knew and hated.

Claude Faustus.

I honestly didn't understand him. He claimed that he had taken an interest in me when he also pointed out all my flaws and tried to be perverse around me. Yes, I understand I'm flawed, my stubbornness and biting at everyone who tried to talk to me pushing away any potential friends but the list went on and on.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A smooth voice echoed from behind me and a frown appeared on my face as I looked at the spider butler.

"Wouldn't you prefer something else?" I asked coolly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and turning away from him only to be cornered as Claude moved closer to me.

"Your cheek will get you into trouble one day" Claude said smirking as if he had said something clever and I rolled my eyes but when I noticed his expression, I froze. Claude's glasses glinted in the moonlight giving him a more menacing look as he towered over me

"Why were you dancing with Sebastian Michaelis?" I blinked, confused why he would ask about a simple dance. I understood the Viscount, but a butler?

"Why do you care?" I asked and Claude's eyes flashed pink. Whoa, it wasn't like I suddenly insulted him or anything like that. Why was he so mad? I stood a bit straighter and slid my way out of the small space that Claude had cornered me into.

I felt a strong grip on my wrist suddenly pull me back and I winced with pain at the grip. I looked up and into those yellow eyes that seemed even madder than they had been before.

"Answer me, now" Claude's fingers wrapped around my wrist like a vice, holding me tightly.

"Let go of me!" I protested angrily reaching for my daggers only to have my fingers freeze as I realized this wasn't my maids outfit and my daggers were sheathed and upstairs, a very long distance away from me. Claude smirked and leaned closer, his icy breath making me shudder.

"You will severely regret it if you don't tell me right now" Claude threatened and I continued trying to pull away, ignoring his eyes flashing between pink and gold. I felt his grip on my wrist tightening and it would eventually break if this continued.

"Is this how ladies are treated at the Trancy Manor?"

Claude turned around and I peeked at the person who had just spoke up and was surprised to see Sebastian standing there with a small smirk on his face and he started walking over.

"No of course not, Michaelis, I was simpl-" Claude was interrupted by Sebastian grabbing my free arm and pulling me away, which was weird since he had only taken a few steps.

Nonetheless, I jerked my free arm out of his grip, not wanting any other person at the moment to have a hold of me, and inspected my wrist. I looked up to see the two butlers seeming to have a silent conversation, though I could tell it was filled with hatred thanks to Claude's clenched fists.

"Sebastian!" The three of us turned to a proud and short Earl Phantomhive standing there in blue attire and with a cane that had a skull on top of it.

"Come, we are leaving!" The Earl commanded before leaving with a whish of his cloak, no doubt waiting in the carriage that was surely outside.

Sebastian sighed softly before offering a polite smile to me and a devious smirk to Claude. "I will have to bid you both goodbye now." Sebastian said lightly.

His crimson eyes looked over at me and flashed with something before he took my hand gently in his own.

"It was nice meeting you my lady Ayumi" He spoke and his lips brushed against my knuckles for the last time that evening before he let go of my hand.

I felt pink dust my cheeks but I pushed it away and nodded softly at him. Sebastian then turned his attention to Claude and a creepy and devilish smile crept onto his face.

"I'll see you soon Faustus" Sebastian simply said before walking away and I heard the snap of the balcony and I looked back to see that Claude's tight grip on the railing had broken it almost in half.

I stood there for a few moments trying to connect the dots on something I had missed before my eyes widened and I ran after Sebastian.

"Hey!" I ran after the crimson-eyed butler in my dress, trying not to trip. He turned around and looked up at me with a fake smile.

"Anything you need milady?" He asked politely and I looked at him as I caught my breath before straightening up.

"Why-Why did you save me back there from Claude?! You barely even know me!" I asked.

"I thought you needed the help, my lady" He replied and I scoffed quietly making him look up at me.

"I am not a damsel in distress Mr. Sebastian" I said firmly and I watched as he chuckled softly, putting his hand up lightly before lowering it.

"I never said you were, my lady" He said lightly, his voice laced with amusement and teasing and I narrowed my eyes lightly.

"Just what are you Sebastian?" I asked lightly, dropping the formalities, and he smirked a devious smirk, his red eyes glimmering with a glint.

"Me, my lady?" He bowed lightly with his hand over his heart and looked up, his hair falling in his face and a smirk on his lips.

"I am simply one hell of a butler"

With that statement, Sebastian climbed into the driver's seat of the carriage and took off with Earl Phantomhive, driving off into the night.

I sighed softly watching them go before turning to the Trancy household. There was still plenty of more work to do since after all, the night was still young.

**Oh my god, I am finally back! This took forever and I am so sorry. Nearly a year! Well, now that I have wrapped up a few things and the school year is less chaotic, maybe now I can update a bit more! See you all later!**


End file.
